The Popped Red Ball
by Darth Azrael
Summary: In the wake of the kickball game to end all kickball games, Huey goes to visit Ming in the hospital. Epilogue, posted. Might change it. something didnt feel right.


**Hello my faithful readers. Its your favorite Sith Lord, Darth Azrael, bringing you another story plucked from my twisted mind. I watched the latest episode of The Boondocks tonight. In it, Edward Wuncler the second, bet his entire fortune (along with Woodcrest) with a Chinese friend over a game of Kickball. Huey had retired from the game but was forced back in by the Chinese team captain, a girl his own age named Ming. After a heated game Huey delivered the final pitch which shattered Ming's shin bone, and shattering Huey's wrist upon catching the ball. As soon as the credits rolled an idea popped into my head for a follow up for the episode, an epilogue if you will. And without further ado, I present it to you.**

Huey walked into the lobby of Woodcrest Regional Hospital, his right arm in a wrist cast and holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. He walked up to the clerk, who was listening to Thugnificent's latest album while she filed her nails. Huey cleared his throat and tapped on the desk. She looked up. "Oh, hello. Are you here to see someone?", she asked lifting herself out of her chair, making her large breasts jiggle slightly and showing her ample cleavage. "I'm here to visit Ming. She was admitted with a shattered shin bone.", Huey said. The clerk's eyes widened. "Oh right, the little Chinese girl who was admitted yesterday. She'll be so glad that someone came to visit her while she was here.", the clerk said, handing him an ID badge and telling him the room number. Huey navigated the hallways and staircases, remembering what had happened just yesterday. The kickball game had been intense, more then intense, it had been a damn war. Both teams had suffered serious injuries. Ming had suffered a broken shin after Huey delivered the final pitch in the game, and he had suffered from a broken wrist after catching the ball kicked by Ming.

He was drawn from his contemplations by the sound of Mandarin being spoken from the room he was approaching. The regional accent was unfamiliar to him but he could still understand what was being said. "You have dishonored me and your nation. I should leave you here, alone and homeless, while I go back to Beijing, to tell your parents of your embarrassing failure.", the voice said, before the fat form of Ming's grandfather, reminding Huey simply of a Chinese Mr. Wuncler, walked out of the room. He eyed Huey with obvious contempt. "Stupid child.", he muttered under his breath. "Foolish old man.", Huey said in Mandarin. The man scowled as he stepped into the elevator and shut the door just as a wheelchair bound patient reached it. Huey took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Who is it?", a girls voice called out. Huey took a few steps into the room. Ming looked at him with wide eyes, obviously not expecting him. "Hello Huey. Come to rub your victory in my face?", she asked, the anger evident in her voice. Huey moved completely into the room, revealing the bouquet he held in his left hand, which had been hidden by the door.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted your ultimate challenge. So don't get pissed at me for giving more than you could take.", Huey said, his voice even and calm. He held up the flowers. "I brought you these. I was hoping to see how you're doing.", he said, handing Ming the flowers and sitting in the chair next to the bed. Ming stared at the flowers before taking them. "Thank you.", she said before putting them on the table next to the window. The awkwardness in the air was palpable as the minutes ticked by. Finally, Huey broke the silence. "When do you think your leg will heal?", he asked. Ming stared at her leg, wrapped in a cast and suspended over the bed. "It will never completely heal. Not after what happened.", she said, sadness obvious in her voice as she turned to look out the window as two birds circled each other in the sunlight. Huey stared at her, his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry. I should never have come back. I never should have been in that game." "Oh shut up.", Ming said, cutting Huey off. "You were the greatest adversary I've had in my life. I couldn't have asked for a more deserved injury.", she said, gesturing to the cast. Huey stared at her in disbelief. Where was the fire that was there during their game? Where was the intensity? What had happened to the girl that had tried to crawl to first with a broken shin? This wasn't her. And that pissed off Huey more than anything

"What the hell is wrong with you? A deserved injury? Man, this some more bullshit. I'm going home.", Huey said. He hopped out of the chair and turned to leave, but Ming reached out and grabbed his wrist. Huey grimaced as pain shot up his arm. "Don't leave.", Ming said, with something in her voice. Fear? Desperation? Huey couldn't figure it out. He turned around, looking Ming in the eye. For a brief moment, he saw in her eyes what he saw in Jasmine's whenever he said something particularly cruel. Pain, embarrassment, and abandonment. "My grandfather thinks I'm a failure. My own team mates won't talk to me. I need someone to just…I don't know, just sit with me, make me feel like I'm worth something.", she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Huey sighed, and took his seat. Ming grabbed his hand, and squeezed tightly, and Huey realized that Ming was just like Jasmine under all the arrogance, just a lonely little girl who needed a friend. Huey pulled his hand free, and wrapped his arms around Ming in a hug. "You're not worthless, I'll tell you that much.", he whispered in her ear. They stayed like that for a moment, until they heard a voice from the door. "YO, look at my bro getting his flirt on. I knew he was a real nigga.", the voice said. Both of them let go of each other and looked up to see Huey's brother Riley standing in the doorway, along with Huey's granddad. "You were taking so long, we decided to come in and look for you.", he said, walking into the room. "Lets go boy, we still have things to do.", Granddad said. Huey slid off the bed and walked out the door behind his brother and grandfather.

"Tehzheng, Huey Freeman.", he heard Ming say as he closed the door. "Ni de huanying.", Huey said as the door clicked shut.


End file.
